Percayalah Harapan Itu Ada
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: "Aku melihat jarak yang sangat besar antara kami."/ "Apakah jarak itu bisa kutembus untuk meraih tangannya?"/ -Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka dan Shikamaru Nara adalah lima remaja yang harus diuji persahabatannya. Bermula dari hilangnya seseorang dan munculnya berbagai konflik yang menyebabkan perpecahan antar anggota.


"_Hei, kalau aku bisa melihat hantu, apa yang akan terjadi?"_

"_Kau tidak mungkin bisa melihat hantu. Hantu dan manusia itu dunianya berbeda."_

"_Manusia hantu. Manusia berwujud hantu. Apakah ada yang seperti itu?"_

"_Jelas tidak mungkin ada! Hantu ya, hantu. Manusia ya, manusia. Jarak terbesar itu yang membuat manusia tidak bisa melihat hantu!"_

* * *

Hak cipta:  
Naruto ( c ) Masashi Kishimoto

Percayalah Harapan Itu Ada ( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

* * *

Bunga Sakura tampak sangat indah pagi ini, desiran angin menjadi harapan baru untuk setiap manusia yang akan menjalankan aktivitasnya. Sakura Haruno berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan perasaan santai –jangan tanyakan alasan Sakura terlalu santai pagi ini, karena sebenarnya ia sedang merasa cemas di dalam hatinya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino dari belakang.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Ino yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"_Ohayo_~" ucap Ino semangat.

"_Ohayo_." ucap Sakura datar.

"Eh, bicaramu datar sekali. Ada apa? Ada apa? Kau diare?" tebak Ino asal-asalan, namun dibalas gelengan pelan dari Sakura.

"Kau pasti ditolak?" tebak Ino lagi –sepertinya dirinya sangat penasaran dengan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengehentikan langkahnya. Ia menunduk sedalam mungkin. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia menggertakkan giginya kesal. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Ino. "Hentikan itu!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Ino yang memasang tampang heran sekaligus bersalah. Ino mencoba mengejar Sakura.

"_Ch-chotto matte_, Sakura_-chan_!" teriak Ino sambil berlari mengejar Sakura.

Ini adalah pagi hari dimana merupakan hari pertama dalam hitungan semester dua untuk kelas terakhirnya di SMA. Tapi, tahun yang seharusnya menjadi tahun bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan menginjakkan kaki di universitas bagi Sakura merupakan tahun terburuknya.

Karena, pada akhir liburan semester pertama, suatu kejadian terjadi dan menyebabkan kebahagiaan yang harus tertimbun sewaktu liburan sirna seketika. Kejadian itu menyebabkan salah satu dari 'mereka' pergi. Tidak tahu. Siapa pun tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana hal ini terjadi dan siapa yang melakukannya. Mereka hanya mampu berdoa sebanyak dan setulus mungkin agar semua hal kembali berjalan normal.

… _Senin, 17 Desember 2001, Sasuke Uchiha hilang tanpa ada yang mengetahui._

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mengetahui alasan hilangnya Sasuke Uchiha. Awalnya mereka berpikir ini hanya permainan, tapi hampir sebulan lamanya Sasuke Uchiha tidak menampakkan diri di hadapan teman-temannya. Bahkan orang tuanya. Padahal sewaktu liburan itu, kelima remaja yang sudah saling bersahabat sejak kelas satu SMA ini sedang bermain bersama di _villa_ yang secara khusus di-_booking_ oleh Yamanakan Ino di sekitar pantai selatan Konoha.

Mereka sebenarnya berencana akan berpesta kembang api tepat pada malam sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sempat menumpuk di waktu liburan. Tetapi, sebelum itu, Uchiha Sasuke sudah tidak bersama mereka. Mereka mencarinya. Sayangnya, tempat yang mereka tempati sangat jauh dari keramaian kota. Yang ada di sekitar mereka hanya pepohonan. Tidak ada penduduk ataupun semacamnya.

"Sakura_-chan_! Oi! Sakura_-chan_? Kamu kemana?" teriak Ino sambil terus berlari mencari Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia tidak sengaja menghantam punggung seseorang di hadapannya.

"_Ittai_!" teriak orang itu.

Ino terkejut, kemudian menatap orang yang ditabraknya. "Hah? Naruto!" teriak Ino.

Naruto berhenti meringis kesakitan. Ia menatap Ino dengan tatapan -ada-apa-langsung-main-tabrak- dan menyebabkan Ino menghembuskan napas lelah –malas menjelaskan ke Naruto, mungkin.

"Sakura_-chan_, dia sangat sedih…" ucap Ino dengan nada bersalah.

Mendadak wajah Naruto menjadi sedih. Ia menundukkan wajah, kemudian membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Ia menghela napas sejenak. "Yah, tidak ada yang tidak akan sedih dengan masalah itu."

Ino menundukkan wajah. Kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu."

Sepertinya ketidakhadiran Uchiha Sasuke yang menghilang tanpa sebab itu menjadi pukulan yang sangat keras bagi sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Sakura, Naruto, bahkan Ino tidak mampu merasakan kebahagiaan akhir mereka di sekolah ini karena Sasuke.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah lesu. Memang, Sakura Haruno menyimpan perasaan suka kepada Sasuke sudah sejak lama sekali. Tetapi, karena ikatan sahabat yang malah membuatnya takut untuk mencicipi rasa cinta itu. Ia terlalu dimanjakan dengan hubungannya yang sebatas sahabat ini.

Sakura menatap langit biru melalui jendela kelas. Ia tengah duduk di depan jendela kelasnya sambil menatap kegiatan yang dilaksanakan di lapangan. Sesekali Sakura menatap pintu gerbang sekolah untuk mencari tahu apakah Sasuke melewati gerbang itu atau tidak. Sayangnya, sedari tadi ia belum melihat sosok Sasuke yang melewati gerbang tersebut.

"Sakura…" ucap Ino di depan pintu kelas. Sakura berbalik. Ia menatap sekeliling kelas yang kosong. Setidaknya, hari ini proses belajar masih belum dimulai.

"Ada apa?" ucap Sakura yang kemudian kembali menatap gerbang sekolah.

Ino menghampiri Sakura. Ia mencoba tersenyum meskipun sulit rasanya. "Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?"

"Aku lelah. Aku lelah." Sakura hanya mengucapkan empat kata. Itupun ia mengulangi dua kata yang sama.

Ino mengelus pundak Sakura. "Sakura_-chan_, kita pasti bisa menemukan Sasuke_-kun_…" ucap Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang terlihat sangat rapuh di hadapannya.

"Sial!" gumam Sakura.

Kemudian ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Ino. Ino yang kurang mendengar kata yang diucapkan Sakura mencoba bertanya. "Hah?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sementara kita masih belum tahu keberadaan Sasuke. Aku cemas. Dimana dia sekarang?! Kenapa kalian semua sangat santai?" teriak Sakura.

Ino menunduk sedih. "Maaf… Tapi, kita pasti bisa menemukan cara mendapatkan Sasuke_-kun_ kembali."

"Lalu apa? Apa sekarang kita sudah berusaha?! Aku selalu mengingat kata-kata itu muncul dari mulut kalian! Aku mendengarnya lebih dari sepuluh kali! Lalu apa? Apa kita sudah berusaha?! Hah?" teriak Sakura sambil mencengkeram pundak Ino.

Ino menundukkan wajah karena barusan dibentak oleh Sakura. Kemudian ia balas mencengkeram pundak Sakura. "Tolong hentikan itu! Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang merasa sedih? Aku juga merasa sedih. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa sedihnya diriku! Aku tahu kau sedih, Sakura. Kau lebih sedih dariku. Tapi kumohon, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri dengan ini. Gara-gara kau, aku bahkan tidak hanya memikirkan satu orang saja. Kau menyesakkan hatiku. Kau menyakiti dirimu dan itu membuatku sakit juga, Sakura!" teriak Ino sambil menangis.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok pria berambut hitam menghampiri Sakura dan Ino. Pria itu bergegas menarik tangan Ino untuk menjauhi Sakura.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Ino! Tidak ada gunanya kau di sini bersama Sakura."

Ino terkejut. "Apa yang kau maksud, Shikamaru?"

"Sakura yang ini bukanlah Sakura sahabat kita. Selain itu, siapa lagi yang waktu itu malah meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di luar? Sakura mengajak kita memasuki _villa_ dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang membakar api unggun. Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Kaulah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, Sakura!" teriak Shikamaru sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura. Di wajahnya tersirat sebuah rasa bersalah dan sedih. Ia tidak tega membentaki sahabatnya sendiri. Tetapi, Shikamaru juga marah karena Sakura adalah penyebab hilangnya Sasuke.

Naruto yang kebetulan lewat langsung memasuki kelas. Ia masih belum mengerti kejadian yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sakura adalah penyebab hilangnya Sasuke!" teriak Shikamaru.

Naruto terkejut, kemudian ia menatap Sakura yang hanya menatap kosong ke depan. "Shikamaru, sepertinya kau keterla-"

"Kalau Sakura tidak menyuruh kita masuk ke _villa_, Sasuke tidak akan hilang!" teriak Shikamaru sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura.

Naruto menepis tangan Shikamaru yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sakura. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Tidak ada yang salah di sini! Sasuke hilang bukan karena salah kita!"

"Aku tidak akan mungkin memasuki _villa_ waktu itu kalau bukan Sakura yang menyuruhnya. Kenapa? Kau sengaja? Pasti kau tahu sesuatu, 'kan?!" teriak Shikamaru. Ino berusaha menahan tangan Shikamaru agar tidak bertindak sembarangan karena emosi. Air mata Ino kembali terjatuh.

"Shikamaru_-kun_! Tenanglah!" teriak Ino.

"Shikamaru. Ini semua keterlaluan!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hentikan!" Sakura menutup telinganya. Ia terjatuh ke lantai kelas. "Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan! Jangan katakan lagi! Kumohon!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari keluar kelas.

Seketika keadaan di dalam kelas menjadi hening. Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Ino tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka masih tetap berada pada posisi semula. Perlahan tapi pasti, Shikamaru mulai menyesal meneriaki Sakura.

"Arghhh! Masa bodoh semuanya!" teriak Shikamaru frustasi sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Ino." Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pundak Ino, kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

* * *

**Bersambung~**

* * *

Fic baru~ Fic baru~

Hooooo, maaf. Saya malah buat fic baru lagi sementara fic lain masih terlantarkan. Tapi rencananya saya cuma mau buat fic ini dalam tiga atau lima chapter lah. Tee-hee~

Reviews jika perlu! Apa artinya membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Sign,

_Hitomi Sakura (Ilma Sarah Zena) Senin, 21 0ktober 2013_


End file.
